clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ski Hill
The Ski Hill, otherwise known as the Mountain, is an area that can either be accessed from the Ski Village, the Spy Phone, or the Map. The path to the north-east leads to the Ski Village. The Ski Hill is where penguins can play Sled Racing. The Ski Lift connects it with the Ski Village. At one point, the sled runs were closed on account of an avalanche, which led to the mission, Avalanche Rescue. In the background there is a Grey Maintenance Shed. Parties *The Mountain is rarely decorated for parties. *During the 2006-2007 New Year's Party, there were fireworks at the Mountain. These fireworks returned for the April Fool's Day Party in 2007, coming out of a cardboard box. They came back again on July 4, 2007, which is the United States Independence Day, and Canada Day. They returned on July 1, 2008 and the last days of December 2008. *During the 2008 Medieval Party, half of the Mountain was decorated as a Black Tower. It has candle stands, flame stands, a lighted doorway and a magic mirror that gave messages like "Absolutely" or "No way" and similar words. It is extremely similar in the Medieval Party 2009, apart from the fact it has the Game Upgrades catalog and a Toboggan there. *During the 2008 Summer Kickoff Party, there was Fluffy the Fish, a Grey Fish, and the Mullet hanging on poles. The Ski Lift was a blue slide. *During the Penguin Games, there was an Olympic torch placed here. *During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2009, the rainbow started from the Ski Hill to the Forest. There was also a big pot of gold and there was a lucky coins pin. *A White Puffle was seen here every 30 minutes during the Puffle Party 2009. *During the Music Jam 2009 there was only six music notes coming out of the snow. *During Festival of Flight 2009 there was a Cloud Maker 3000 placed here. *During the Halloween Party 2009, a scarecrow replaced the sign. *During the Holiday Party 2009, there was scattered toys. *During the Penguin Play Awards 2010, it was an interview station. *During the Halloween Party 2010, the storm was behind it and there is a scarecrow instead of a post. Trivia *Even though there are no buildings there when you enter the Iceberg you can see a buiding up there. This is the Tool Shed. *The Ski Hill is seen in map with a building. Gallery FFS02.jpg|The Ski Hill during the Festival of Snow. Mountain-camp.jpg|Camp Penguin 2007. WP04.jpg|Water Party 2008 Pgmountain.png|Penguin Games 2008 Image:Fallfairmountain.png|Fall Fair 2008 File:Halloween 2008 Ski Hill.PNG|Halloween Party 2008 Ski Hill.jpg|St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 Fof13.png|Festival of Flight File:Christmas Party 2009 Ski Hill.PNG|Holiday Party 2009 PPAHill.png|Penguin Play Awards 2010 MedievalParty2010Ski Hill.PNG|Medieval Party 2010 Mountainstorm10.PNG|november storm party 2010 (I mean water-dojo party) Pins found here *Telescope Pin *Lucky Coin Pin *Sled Pin *Leaf Pin *Party Favors Pin SWF Objects *The Current Ski Hill 2007 *Halloween Party 2007 *The Fair Fall 2007 *The Christmas Party 2007 2008 Summer Kickoff Party 2008 The Medieval Party 2008 2009 *New years 2009 *Puffle Party 2009. Note: White Puffle every half hour. *St. Patrick's Day 2009 *Easter 2009 *The Medieval Party 2009 *4th of July 2009 *Music Jam 2009 *The Fair Fall 2009 *Sensei's Scavenger hunt *Before The Halloween Party 2009 *The Halloween Party 2009 *The Holiday Party 2009 See also *Mountain *Mountain Range *Ski Lift *Ski Lift 1000 (Comic) *Ski Village *Sled Racing Category:Places Category:Mountains Category:Ski Village Category:Club Penguin Category:Natural Resources